fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Slow-Mo
Slow-Mo is a specialized psionic ability that is used by several characters in the ''F.E.A.R.'' universe. A person possessing this ability has supernaturally fast reflexes and movement. When in the Slow-Mo state, time seems to slow down. Both Timelines ''F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon In ''F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon, the Point Man exhibits superhuman reflexes, commonly referred to by players as "Slow-Mo", which allow him to act with vastly heightened speed and agility. When activated in-game, Slow-Mo causes the Point Man to move, aim, and fire weapons by a factor of two while perceiving the world around him as moving five times slower than normal. While in this state, the Point Man's vision becomes warped as tinted red light appears to stretch toward him. When using Slow-Mo, a meter in the Point Man's HUD slowly drains, turning red when only a few seconds are left until the meter becomes empty, at which point his heightened state of awareness will end, and the meter will slowly recharge. The meter's size, and, thus, the amount of time the Point Man can remain in Slow-Mo, can be increased by picking up hypodermic Reflex Boosters scattered throughout the game. It is suggested in F.E.A.R. 3 that the Point Man's superhuman reflexes are the result of his relation to his mother, Alma Wade, and being born with psionic capabilities. However, earlier F.E.A.R. games and materials say this was caused by surgery performed on him by Armacham Technology Corporation when he was already an adult. Monolith Timeline ''F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin In Monolith's sequel to ''F.E.A.R., Delta Force Operative Michael Becket is abducted by Genevieve Aristide and undergoes surgery that gives him abilities similar to those of the Point Man. One notable difference is that, while in Slow-Mo, Becket's vision is tinted green, rather than red like that of the Point Man. Also, while in Slow-Mo, anyone hostile to Becket is highlighted, making them easier to pick out; this proves especially useful for zeroing in on Replica Snipers. ''F.E.A.R. 2: Reborn In ''F.E.A.R. 2: Reborn, a rogue Replica soldier, Foxtrot 813, is granted the ability after his first contact with Paxton Fettel. This is probably because Fettel establishes close mental connection with Foxtrot 813, and, being Alma's son, he likely transferred some of his powers to him. It is also implied that Fettel possesses the same Slow-Mo abilities as his brother, the Point Man. ''F.E.A.R. 3 The Point Man returns in ''F.E.A.R. 3 with all of his abilities intact. His Slow-Mo ability remains the same, nine months after he exhibited it in the first game, though there is less "warping effect" and the red tint is absent. Also, reloading weapons during Slow-Mo will be the same speed during real time. Strangely enough, when playing in co-op, the person playing as Fettel also experiences the Slow-Mo effect when activated by the Point Man. Vivendi Timeline ''F.E.A.R. Extraction Point The Point Man again uses his ability in the ''F.E.A.R. Extraction Point expansion pack, but no new information is revealed about the ability. ''F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate In the expansion, ''F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate, the Sergeant possesses what appears to be exactly the same Slow-Mo ability that the Point Man has, though it is never made clear exactly how or why the Sergeant obtained this ability. It is theorized that he may be a clone of the Point Man or a part of experimental surgery similar to Michael Becket, thus possessing this ability. A group called Nightcrawlers appear in the game, whose elite members and Commander have Slo-Mo abilities as well. It could be assumed that, because both the Nightcrawlers and F.E.A.R. have some past history with the Senator, some of their members could possibly be subjects to the ATC experimental surgery. es:Cámara Lenta Category:Game Mechanics Category:Supernatural